


Morning Activities

by A_Bored_Writer



Series: Korrasami Family [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, this is a sin pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Korra wakes up before her mate and decides to take the opportunity to enjoy it, then things heat up ;)





	Morning Activities

**Author's Note:**

> SUCH A SIN PILE SORRY NOT SORRY

Korra’s eyes squint, her eyelashes fluttering, opening to reveal her ice-blue eyes. Her hair is messy, evidence further proving her hours of deep sleep. She moves to stretch, but there’s a familiar weight on her chest, and partially on her stomach. She looks down at the mop of ink hair on her chest, the long strands of hair tickling her neck and ear. She smiles. Asami was never one to sleep in past 7:30am, so it was a miracle when Korra woke up before her mate. Korra looks at Asami’s porcelain skin, pressed against her amber skin, the contrast ever so beautiful. 

Korra lets her fingers run through Asami’s hair. Her hair was always something of admiration to Korra, not because it belongs to the love of her life, no, because when Korra thinks of it, all she imagines is a cloud of ink in crystal clear water, swirls of dark greens mixing in, and the sweet jasmine-vanilla scent trapped within the fibers. She imagines the ink pool swirling around her body, light grazes of Asami’s fingertips finding purchase against her skin. A smile pulls at Korra’s lips, her own fingertips finding their way onto the soft skin of Asami’s shoulder. One hand was playing on the field of Asami’s back, connecting lines between each mole, freckle, and beauty mark that dots her skin, and the other on the wide splay of her stomach. Deep into the second trimester, bordering the third trimester, Asami blossomed with her pregnancy. 

Asami’s dreams filled with white cotton silk and montages of her mate’s smile. Bursts of browns and blues fill her head, bright burning blues mixing with whites, the familiar whites of a fresh morning, the sun cresting over the horizon. Asami’s brows furrow and relax, her body relaxing into the feather-like touches on her back. Her own hand covers the hand on her belly, warmth emanating from her emotions and the warmth of her lover’s hand. Her eyelids finally allow Asami to open her eyes to see the grin that haunts her dreams, only now, it’s a small, contented smile. Asami leans up, pressing her lips into Korra’s, not caring at all if one has morning breath. 

“Good morning, my love,” Asami says as she brushes her nose against Korra’s. A dainty, yet strong finger brushes across Korra’s forehead to sweep the bangs off her face. 

“Good morning,” Korra replies, grabbing Asami’s hand and pressing kisses to her fingertips. Asami just intertwines their fingers and presses Korra back into the pillows. Asami swings a leg over Korra’s middle, effectively straddling her. It doesn’t take long for Korra to extend and make itself known to both of them. Asami smiles and locks eyes with Korra. 

“Already?” she says as her hand snakes down Korra’s smooth abdomen, her fingers grazing over the grooves of Korra’s abs. Asami’s fingers reached down to Korra’s member and her fingers wrapped around, doing an up and down motion. Korra’s breath begins to come out heavy, not quite panting, but getting up to that level. Asami peppers kisses around Korra’s face, up her nose, and down to her chin. 

“‘S-Sami, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come,” Korra stutters, her hips rocking off the bed in time with Asami’s ministrations. Smirking, Asami lifts her hand, slick with Korra’s precum, and rubs it into her folds. Korra watches as her mate lubes herself with Korra’s slick. Korra grabs her member and lines it up with Asami, her tip poking at her entrance. Hands grip Asami’s hips, gently guiding her down, inch by inch. Asami’s head tilts back into her shoulders and Korra groans. Once Asami is seated all the way down, Korra places a hand on Asami’s belly. The thought that she impregnated her mate and put two pups in her belly turns Korra on more than she’d like to admit, one too many erections popping up in unfortunate moments. 

“You’re okay? Anything hurt?” Korra asks, looking into Asami’s eyes for any hesitation. Asami doesn’t answer, she simply holds her hand over Korra’s and brings her body up, then down again on Korra’s member. Asami lets out a moan, one that’s music to Korra’s ears, making Korra let one out of her own. Korra’s hand stays on Asami’s stomach, and the other moves to her hip, helping Asami move in an ‘up and down’ motion. Korra’s hips lift off the mattress with each thrust and Asami’s breasts bounce with each motion. Korra’s eyes lock onto them, splayed out over Asami’s abdomen. Korra’s cock grows harder at the sight.

Korra grunts and suddenly flips them over, letting Asami down onto the mattress gently, then begins to pound her into the soft sheets. With Asami’s belly being so large due to the children that lay within it, Korra couldn’t get as close to Asami as she wanted, so Korra leans back and holds Asami’s legs to Korra’s chest, Asami’s calves resting on Korra’s shoulders. Asami tries to move her legs, wrapping them around Korra’s hips instead. Asami moans as Korra’s cock pistons in between them. Asami reaches out, gripping for Korra’s hands, and their hands intertwine, the simple act of touch boosting the feel of their sex. 

Korra begins to speed up, and Asami’s moans grow louder. The sound of skin slapping skin and the smell of sex grows exponentially and it’s the symphony of savegery. Korra holds onto Asami’s belly with both hands and Asami screams, her back arching as much as it could, coming around Korra’s cock. Feeling the smooth hot muscles squeezing down on Korra’s member has Korra exploding, a mighty roar bellowing from her mouth. 

“Asami!” Korra yells, spurts falling from her member and into her mate. Their hips rock in tandem as they climax. Soon, the spurts slow to a stop and Korra leans back, resting on her hands behind her body. 

“Korra,” Asami mutters, her eyelids drooping fast. Korra removes herself from inside Asami’s body and Korra scoops Asami into her arms. 

“I’m here baby, I’m here,” Korra says, planting a kiss on Asami’s lips, swollen from the sweat and exertion. Asami smiles and places her head in the crook of Korra’s neck. 

“So I’ve noticed that when we mate, putting your hands on my belly makes you ramp up your efforts, huh?” Asami teases, poking Korra in her ribs. Korra grows a bright shade of red and sputters. 

“It reminds me that you’re mine, and that our pups will be here soon, and it reminds me of how we made them,” Korra explains, rubbing the back of her neck. Asami kisses Korra’s neck again. 

“I’m just teasing you, and to be honest, it makes me  _ quite _ horny to have those thoughts too,” Asami says, rocking her hips against Korra’s, feeling her grow another erection. “Round two?”

“Round two.”


End file.
